unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WikiaMaster123/Page Design Proposal
I recently saw an arguement about the Rifle and it's other wooden counterparts. Here's my idea for the design of a 'Rifle' page. The Grand Theft Auto Wiki splits different variants of certian vehicles . Instead of having multiple pages, they format the page to include all information about the object. Venison |-|Raw Venison= 3.0 Raw Venison is only obtainable by killing deer Raw Venison is one of the two current types of food that can be cooked. Cooking Raw Venison in a campfire results in Cooked Venison. It depletes a huge amount of hunger, but if eaten raw you'll receive a dose of 22% sickness. Cooking Requires: Campfire, level 1 Crafting skill. Trivia * 2.0 Raw Venison is obtainable by killing a deer and can also be found in the butcher shop. Raw Venison is one of the two current types of food that can be cooked. Cooking Raw Venison in a campfire results in Cooked Venison. It depletes a huge amount of hunger, but if eaten raw you'll receive a dose of 22% sickness. Crafting Recipe 1 Raw Venison + Camp Fire (tool) = 1 Cooked Venison Trivia * Raw Venison is one of the two foods that can currently be cooked by a campfire, the other being the Raw Bacon. * Raw Venison can be found in the meat store located in Burywood * Deer rarely may not drop Raw Venison upon death. Gallery rawvenison.JPG|Raw Venison on the ground |-|Cooked Venison= 3.0 The Rocket Launcher is a ranger grade rocket-propelled grenade launcher in Unturned. It uses the Rocket by default, and the gun itself takes up a 2x5 (10) slots in the inventory. Acquirement The Rocket Launcher can be found in militia locations. Analysis Blueprints Repair Salvage History Trivia *The Rocket Launcher is based on the RPG-7, a Russian rocket-propelled grenade launcher. *It is considered the most disliked weapon in the game due to its huge power, as people are worried that it will ruin the game. Gallery Rocket_Launcher_Held.png|The Rocket Launcher held in hand. Rocket_Launcher_Aim.png|Aiming with the Rocket Launcher. Rocket Launcher.png|Rocket Launcker and Ammo 2.0 Cooked Venison can only be acquired by cooking Raw Venison, which is achieved through placing Raw Venison into the crafting grid when near a lit campfire. When consumed, it reduces hunger by 35% and restores 25 stamina. Due to its very low weight, Cooked Venison is able to be carried in large quantities. This makes a player's inventory efficient by utilizing the least amount of weight for the most amount of hunger reduction. Food Perks/Restrictions Due to the Cooked Venison having a very light weight, traveling with it is very efficient. In terms of weight carried to hunger reduced, Cooked Venison is the third best food item in the game beaten only by farmed foods and the MRE. Crafting Recipe How to Make * 1 Raw Venison + 1 Campfire (tool) = 1 Cooked Venison Trivia * The venison is humorously large in third-person, being the size of the player's body. In Other News I tweeted Nelson about mods being able to spawn in pre-existing maps. I think this is a long overdue question. Could this be the first person to create a mod that isn't a HK416? https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=464565088 Poll Should pages for items with variants look like this? Yay Nay Category:Blog posts